


Tell Him What She Deserves

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Confrontation, F/M, Jealous Mike, Pre-Relationship, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Mike overhears Trevor telling Ginny about the naked pictures. Once he makes sure his rookie is ok, he gives him a piece of his mind. Missing scene from 1x03.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This missing scene from 1x03 isn’t smutty, but I had fun writing it. I think jealous!Mike is my favorite thing in the world. (I might have written this too fast. I was on a roll...)

_“Nothing to pick up.”_

Mike forced an outward smile as he watched his rookie walk away, trying a golf swing a few times to give Ginny and the rest of the team time to leave the building. He didn’t want her to see what he was about to do. He didn’t want anyone to see it, actually, and he allowed the smile to fall as he stalked off toward the visitors clubhouse.

He could feel the rage bubbling inside him, coursing through his blood just hot enough to make it boil. Controlling his emotions had never been Mike’s strong suit, and hearing that _nobody_ tell Ginny Baker that he didn’t protect her selfies was enough to make him see red.  
  
  
(Sure, part of that might have been from the idea that the nude selfies existed at all. Not to mention the fact that they’d been sent to someone who wasn’t him…but the thought was buried as quick as it arose. That wasn’t something he could deal with right now. Maybe ever.)  
  
  
Mike rounded the corner to find Trevor finishing his trek to the Cardinals’ bus, and he swallowed down the urge to rush at him to allow for a more subtle, subdued approach. (Not to mention, his knees would have given out before he even got halfway).

“Davis!” He shouted, and he felt some pride at the way Trevor jumped at his voice before turning, steeling for a fight as he stood out of earshot from the rest of his team. Mike stopped about a foot in front of him and crossed his arms, giving nothing away.

“Hey, Lawson, no hard feelings, man,” Trevor put his hand out to shake, but Mike just stared at it before sliding his gaze up to Trevor’s face.

“Yeah, I’m not here about the brawl.” He spoke in a way usually reserved for when his team caused a loss or didn’t try hard enough in practice. It was his deep, authoritative, captain voice, designed for intimidation.

It seemed to work. Trevor looked terrified under Mike’s gaze, and took a small step back as if his 36-year-old self was really going to start swinging. “Oh yeah? Well, then what do you want to talk about?” It came out timid, tentative, and Mike allowed a pissed off smirk at the reaction.

“Baker.”

Trevor paused for a long moment as if he were waiting for more to come. When he didn’t get it, he narrowed his eyes. “What about her?”

“Texas. You two were more than just opponents.”  
  
  
(The words _hurt_ leaving his mouth. The thought that Ginny had broken her “no ballplayers” rule for this guy. For a single A nobody who lucked into a bench spot because Mount needed someone who could contain him.)  
  
  
“She told you,” Trevor’s shoulders relaxed and he played with the strap of his bag, looking around for eavesdroppers before settling back into the conversation.

Mike’s pissed off laugh surprised both of them. “She didn’t tell me anything, Davis,” he leveled him with his eyes. “All she told us about was her _rule_. Though God knows why she’d break it for you.” The last part came out under his breath, and he shook his head before continuing. “The point is, I know. Everything.”

“Then I ask again, Lawson. Why are you here?”  
  
  
(He knew he’d given Trevor what he was looking for: confirmation that Mike and Ginny were nothing more than teammates. Because in that moment he couldn’t look more like a jealous boyfriend if he tried.)  
  
  
“Think maybe you need a lesson in phone security,” he let the brow cock up again as Trevor’s face shifted, realizing what Mike was getting at. For a long while, neither of them spoke, content to stare at each other with equal parts rage and jealousy. It would all go unspoken, especially on Mike’s part, but they both knew the score.

“Hey, man, I tried to delete them…” Trevor finally spoke with a shrug.

“Bang up job you did there, Davis.”

“What do you want from me? She has pictures of me too, you know. Those could just as easily make the rounds. It’s just bad luck, Mike, let it go.”

The red vision was back. The hot, coursing rage. And Mike took a step toward him, catching Trevor off guard enough to push him against the wall, an arm pressed across his chest.  
  
  
(He’d swear to himself later that it was the _hack_ that made him get physical. It definitely wasn’t the fact that Ginny had naked pictures of another man living somewhere. Either in her phone or her subconscious.)  
  
  
“Except no one wants naked pictures of you, Davis,” he growled into his face. The fear was back in Trevor’s eyes, but Mike was too far gone to care. _Good, let him be afraid._ “Which is why you should have gotten the fuck rid of them when you had the chance.”

Trevor didn’t respond, and Mike knew he had him. Sure, the kid may have tried to get rid of the pictures, but any professional athlete worth his salt knew you had to delete them from everywhere. Trevor should have known. Trevor knew he should have known. And Mike knew that Trevor knew.

He had him.

“Look, I don’t know what you did to deserve that _amazing_ girl…woman…back there…” He gestured in the direction of the exit. “But whatever it was, you owe her better. _She_ deserves better.”  
  
  
( _She deserves me_ went unspoken, and there was something in Trevor’s expression that suggested to Mike he had his number. Except, he didn’t. Because there was no number to have…)  
  
  
“What do you want me to do, Lawson? They have them now.” Trevor looked truly sorry, but Mike didn’t have it in him to show sympathy. Not when Ginny was the one who’d really be sorry at the end of this all.

“Fix it.” He gave him another leveling look as he pulled his arm back slightly. “I don’t care if you find them, block them, go on ESPN and swear on your mother’s grave that the pictures aren’t her. You need to fix this. Because if you don’t, you’ll have to deal with me when I’m not being so nice.”

He adjusted Trevor’s jacket and gave him a harsh, mean smile before turning and walking away, leaving a confused and relieved rookie catcher in his wake.  
  
  
(It was the _pictures_ that made him get physical with Trevor. The pictures. After all, what else would it be?)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
